Cold Heart
by Yamashita Miharu
Summary: Kira is the only one who knows about Gin's plans, but he can't tell anyone as he's about to die, but Gin has some plans for him before he does. One shot R&R !


**Hey! This is a bleach one shot. Main characters Gin and Kira. Please review!**

**WARNING spoilers about the whole Soul-society drama thing…dunno what manga chappie it is but the anime is episode 60something…I think… bleh**

**And I like the Kira x Gin pairing but I was feeling really evil one day so I wrote this…muahahaha (kind disturbing btw – on Kira's part)**

**I hopefully will get round to writing a KiraxGin pairing that isn't evil!**

Cold Heart 

Kira collapsed in a heap of tears on the floor of Ichimaru-Taicho's office. The captain paced the floor around him, sparing the occasional glance. Kira's occasional pathetic moans earned him no more than a glare from Gin.

'Come, come now.' Gin said, faking emotion. Kira did nothing. Gin kicked him hard in the stomach. He creased over, and the tears kept coming.

'You…' He managed to rasp. 'You swore you wouldn't hurt Hinamori!'

Gin did nothing but look calmly and coldly down at Kira.

'You…LIAR!' Kira screamed with the little energy he had left. Gin looked down at the blonde, who was crying onto Gin's shoe. Gin's eyes shot open. He kicked Kira another three times in the gut and side. Kira looked up and immediately shrank away when he saw the eyes.

Those eyes…Like the devil's eyes… 

'_I _didn't hurt her. Aizen did. That's the first point you got wrong, Izuru.' Gin spat at him. 'Secondly – It probably didn't hurt. Well, all that much. The fact that her beloved Aizen-Taicho was killing her probably hurt more.' He uttered a brief laugh. 'So don't _ever _call me a liar.' He hissed.

Kira forced himself to look at Gin, but was unable to. All he could do was pathetically clutch the captain's robes. Gin effortlessly kicked him off.

'And I sprang you from prison, Kira.' He reminded him. 'Remember that. You owe me your life. You owe me _everything_.'

Kira ignored the lock of hair in front of his eyes. He coughed hoarsely, and frothy blood splattered on the floor.

'Oh now look what you've done.' Gin said. 'You're awful selfish, Kira. Bleedin' all over my nice clean floor. I scrubbed all the evidence off that floor for hours last night, and now you've ruined it.'

Kira attempted to scowl.

'How could Aizen?' He asked weakly, totally flabbergasted. 'I can understand you…but why would Aizen…? How could he do that to Hinamori! She looked up to him!'

'That's exactly how.' Gin said happily. The evil grin Kira knew all too well spread across his lips. 'It was so easy. She was so bloody smitten with him…' He uttered a small laugh. Kira closed his mouth, realising it had been hanging open. He shook his head violently, hoping that if she tried to shake it away, it would disappear and he would return to reality.

'No…no…no.' Kira moaned.

'Yes.' Gin said flatly. 'Now, me, Aizen and Tousen…'

Kira's eyes bulged. 'T…Tou…Tousen!'

'Yep.' Gin said, watching Kira's expression with animated amusement. 'He walks the path of least bloodshed, is that what your thinking? Well, you're partly right. It's _his_ blood he was talking about, you fool. The blood of his allies.'

Kira started to violently shiver like a kitten left in the pouring rain.

'Anyway,' Gin continued, unfazed. 'We need to go kill that shit-face Hitsugaya. That should be fun. No doubt he'll use his little dragon.' He chuckled. He surveyed the room. 'He'll easily fall for our little trap. Aizen's soul slayer's got him under, so we'll just 'leave' precious little Momo on the floor. Might make her twitch a bit to entice him over. Then he'll realise she aint real, coz he's _so damn smart._ She's not really there.'

Kira's shuddering and crying got more intense.

'But guess what?' Gin said animatedly. Probably the most excited Kira had ever seen him. 'That's right! He'll already have walked into Tousen's sense-suppressing Bankai! Killing him will be fun, dontcha think? So what to do with the _real _dead lil Momo?'

Gin came out of his excited phase and glared down at Kira, who was whimpering, shaking violently and looked badly ill.

'I might stick her in a cage next to you.' He said calmly. 'Or put her in there with you.'

Kira cried helplessly. He looked over at the blood stained cage that Gin had kept him in for the past week, since springing Kira from prison. He imagined being shoulder to shoulder with the freezing and bloody body of his child-hood best friend as she rotted away next to him…

Yes – Kira knew everything. He had heard the plans and plots of Ichimaru Gin, and now he was going to pay the price before he could warn the rest of Soul Society. He prayed to God that someone else would find out…Either those ryoka or another captain…

Well living in that cage was the price he paid. Well, one of them.

Gin glance at the clock. 'Yeah. Soul Society and everyone in it's going down soon. And I'll have power beyond your imagination, Kira.' Kira ignored him. 'I'll get it at that Kuchiki's execution, and that's when everyone will fucking die. Just wait and see. Won't that be fun?'

Kira curled into a ball.

'Of course you won't be able to see.' Gin continued. 'You'll be in your cage.' He checked the time again.

'Well…I got 20 minutes to kill before killing that Hitsugaya brat. What in the world should we do for 20 minutes?'

Kira cringed and tightened his protective ball. Gin surveyed his sallow face and thin, weak body. His pale skin looked like white cracking paint. He looked sickening. Like he had every body-degenerating disease known to mankind. Maybe Gin should have Mayuri look at him…

Nah… 

Gin's expression fell. You don't want to? He asked calmly. Kira weakly shook his head. 'Then you know the consequence.' Gin said. Again, very collected. He flash-stepped over to the desk and back to Kira's lifeless body before Kira knew he had even breathed. The letter-opener clutched in Gin's hand made a speedy journey over Kira's face and arms.

Kira was too weak to fight, and almost too weak to shout, but not yet. He screamed.

'Oh please god, someone HELP ME!'

'No-one can hear you.' Gin said calmly. 'They're on their way to the execution.' He surveyed the bloody knife, and licked the blood from it when he was sure Kira was watching him. His eyes flashed open again. The blood red of them glinted demonically at Kira, who shrank away. He rolled onto his side, crying, trying not to look at the eyes of his captor. His blood seeped slowly in little rivers down his skin and onto the floor.

'You wanna change your answer?' Gin asked. 'And stop your pointless screaming?'

Kira nodded. He found it hard to even change position, probably because of the several firm kicks he had received to the gut.

'Good boy.' Gin whispered. 'Just like we always do. See? You know better than to say no to me, don't you?'

Kira weakly nodded.

'And look here. Oh dear. You've messed up my floor. That's what your cage is for. And you've wasted two minutes of our alone time. Two whole minutes.'

_Only two minutes _Kira thought. He didn't care. Even if it was two seconds, he was thankful.

Kira felt the familiar freezing touch of Gin's hands slip his robes off. He shivered violently again, fighting back the urge to vomit.

Cold hands, warm heart? Kira wished. He knew a lot better than that. 

Gin touched him again. Felt the poor boy's bones under his fingers. His fingers rose and fell as they moved over Kira's protruding ribcage. Gin was surprised to find that he actually felt emotion towards Kira. It was faint – but still there. He felt slightly saddened by the fact that Kira no longer fought him. He also felt disappointed that this was the last time he would be with him. Gin's hand paused over Kira's chest. He felt no heartbeat. Neither did Kira inside his own ribcage.

'I really am sorry, Kira.' Gin said.

And he had the cheek to say he wasn't a liar… 

Kira felt the tears come back to his eyes as Gin's freezing and merciless hands gripped his thin frame and he sank his fingers in.

0000

'There, that wasn't so bad for a last time, was it?' Gin asked. 'For the last time ever, sadly.' Kira thought about that rather happily. He didn't care if he was going to die. Gin laughed at Kira's silence cruelly as he pulled his robes on. Kira lay on the blood soaked floor, almost lifeless. He shuddered unwittingly, more violent than ever. All that blood was his…

His naked frame shuddered again, covered in fresh gashes. He crawled back to his cage.

'Good boy.' Gin said. 'I almost regret having to kill you.' Kira ignored him. Gin left the room to go kill captain Hitsugaya. As his footsteps faded away, Kira's thoughts drifted.

_I have no heartbeat, _Gin_, because I am no longer alive. It makes no difference if you regret having to kill me or not; I'm already fucking dead. You already fucking killed me. _

Kira wept at the thought that he, and he alone, knew what was going on, but couldn't tell anyone. He would just have to pray for the others to find out. And he prayed for Hitsugaya-Taicho, and for Kuchiki Rukia.

Across soul society, in the hospital wing, a critically injured Hinamori felt a strong pang in her weak chest as she felt a thread of spirit force extinguish. As soon as it had disappeared, she felt different. Like a huge black vacuum had appeared within her.

'Kira…' She croaked weakly. It was definitely him. His spirit power was definitely gone. A 4th squad nurse told her to rest, and pushed a couple of pills into her mouth.

A/N Incase anyone didn't know, captain Aizen's soul slayer's true ability is to hypnotise/brainwash the people he manages to release it in front of into thinking, seeing and hearing things that aren't there, hence how in the anime/manga everyone believes Aizen to be dead, when his body is just an illusion, and hence the above line by Gin: 'Aizen's soul slayer's got him under.' Etc. They could move the dead body of Momo and brainwash Hitsugaya into thinking she was still there (they just didn't know that she had actually been rescued heehee)

And Tousen's Bankai is a totally pitch black vacuum where you have no senses, which is an advantage to Tousen being blind. When him and Kenpachi fight inside it in one on the eps its really cool Ken goes a bit loopy lol

**I just remember I loved that episode of bleach I was almost crying when I found out Aizen was evil, although I suspected Gin from the start (obviously) Tousen was another shock…he always goes on about loving justice and 'walking the path of least bloodshed' so I was like 'WTF are you doing this then?' lol**

**Please review!**

**Yamashita Miharu xxx**


End file.
